Kelsey Myers
Kelsey Myers is a currently employed by the Federal Bureau of Investigation in New York City. She is currently married to Michael Myers and the couple has one son named Josh Myers. She previously worked for the Haddonfield Police Department. Early Life and Career Not much is known about Kelsey's early life or career other then that like her father Peter Hill, she spent some time at NCIS and knew both Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto. It is believed that Abby was the one who introduced Kelsey to the beverage Caf-Pow. Haddonfield In 2001, Kelsey joined her father when he took over the Haddonfield Police Department. Kelsey quickly became charmed by the seemingly silent nature of Detective Michael Myers and found him having a similar interest in her after she told him that she knew who he was and if he tried anything she had a beaker of with his name on it. With some prodding by Tommy Doyle, the two eventually ended up getting married and having their only child who was named Josh on Halloween 2002. In 2008, she became caught up in the Myers Family history when Doctor Terence Wynn had her and Josh abducted by a henchman and a squad of B1 Battle Droids. The two were then taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium where Wynn and Darth Sidious planned to pass the Curse of Thorn onto Josh and use Kelsey as a sacrifice. This plot however was thwarted by Michael, Tommy, and Kyp Durron among others with Michael revealing one last secret to his family, he was able to use The Force and presented the Lightsaber of Qui-Gon Jinn to everyone. Kelsey was quickly freed from her restraints and disarmed a B1 while Josh drove a ceremonial dagger into Wynn and Michael was joined by Kyp in dealing with Sidious. During the ensuing skirmish, Kelsey and Tommy fought their way to the sanitarium's main control room where they not only released the facility's patients, but also sent the emergency shut down signal to the droids. After this, Kyp confirmed a suspicion that Kelsey had about her son also being Force-Sensitive and added that someone will train him when he is older. In 2009, Kelsey was reunited with Abby when the NCIS team that her father had been a part of was called in on a case. During this case, Kelsey and Abby planned to decorate the face of a sleeping Timothy McGee. This was followed by Sidious returning with two more henchmen who murdered her father before being stopped by Michael, Kyp, and the spirit of Anakin Skywalker. Despite this, Kelsey was able to welcome Remnant Colonel Curtis Morlandt to Hadonfield quickly giving him the nickname of Colonel M and moved into a new lab when the Haddonfield Police moved into a new building. In 2011, Kelsey was offered a position with the FBI in New York City where she would continue to work alongside Michael and his new team of Remnant officers that had been assembled by the late Jedi Master Bryan Khayman who had been killed the year before by Sidious. This also worked out for her as the family would be moving to New York due to Michael's new job anyway. New York City Kelsey arrived at her new lab with her stereo in one hand and a Caf-Pow in the other which left Kelly Felth questioning Kelsey's qualifications and not believing that Kelsey would be running their forensic lab. After Kelsey managed to uncover a terrorist plot against the city, Kelly's attitude towards Kelsey changed. Kelsey quickly made it a point to scold Remnant officers who handed her mishandled or questionably obtained evidence, saving the harshest of these tirades for Richie Terrik after she discovered that the method he used to obtain a piece of evidence bordered on an act of . FBI Assistant Director George Tunney once claimed that Kelsey did the work of several people and referred to her by an unflattering nickname which he credited the building's mail room staff with creating. When Tunney was replaced by her father's predecessor Daniel Sanders, he stopped in merely to reintroduce himself to Kelsey and discussed with her Tunney's suggestion that she have an assistant before deciding that it would never work. In 2018, Kelsey provided testimony against Landon McKnight's mother Rebecca who had forged Landon's signature among other crimes and then welcomed Noah Rodgers into the Myers House followed by Noah's sister Tori Rodgers in 2019. She later served as the voice of reason between Michael and Tori and was able to keep Tori under some sort of control. Kelsey later performed the paternity test that confirmed a rumor regarding Remnant Navy Captain Vitor Reige being the son of the late Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon. Category:Humans Category:New York City Category:Haddonfield Category:Halloween Characters Category:Scientists Category:Myers Family